The Mad Scrapper
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Philip's distaste for Halloween gives Diesel 10 the opportunity to scare him with the story of "The Mad Scrapper".


It was another busy day at the Shunting Yard. Engines came and went, and poor Philip was rushed off his wheels. It seemed that whenever he was in the middle of shunting one train, at least another came in. This tired on the diesel, and the work slowly began to wear him down. Being a young and inexperienced engine, he tried to carry on like nothing was wrong, though this didn't help his condition any.

An impatient Henry urgently blew his whistle as he watched Philip swiftly shunting some orange coaches into a siding.

"Come on, Philip! I need my trucks soon or else I'll be late, and I don't want to deal with the foreman today."

"I'm coming, Henry!" the boxcab panted, "I just need to shunt these coaches for Donald, then some empty rubbish trucks for Whiff. After that, I have to get those milk tankers for Percy-"

"Goodness, you sound overworked," commented Emily as she chuffed past, "Perhaps you should have a rest. You've earned it by now, I imagine."

"I can't, Emily!" protested Philip, "I have so much work to do, and the yard can't manage itself!"

"And I need my trucks," grunted Henry.

Emily frowned, but said nothing.

Philip attempted to continue his shunting of Donald's train, but he suddenly felt his engine growing hotter and hotter.

"I think something's wrong," he said, wincing as the temperature rose.

Suddenly everything happened at once. Philip cried out in pain as his engine paid the price for his efforts. Emily braked and both he and Henry cried out in alarm as black smoke erupted from the diesel's engine.

"Philip!" both engines shouted.

* * *

The yardmaster had quickly phoned for an engine to take Philip for repairs, but until then, he had to be moved out of the way so the other engines could maneuver around him.

Henry watched on in dismay as his train was coupled to him. The big green engine started out of the yard, a little worried.

Philip coughed and moaned loudly, his eyes still shut.

"Oh, the pain! It hurts so badly!" he exclaimed.

Bear rolled his eyes as he backed down onto him.

"I think you're overreacting just a tad, Philip."

"Really? Then what happened?" Philip huffed, opening both eyes.

"It appears your engine has overheated, which luckily isn't too serious... which means you shouldn't be groaning like you just crashed."

Philip's cheeks flushed.

"I-It's still very painful..." he muttered under his breath, trying to hide that it really wasn't.

Bear chuckled.

"It's no wonder this happened with all your heavy work lately. My guess is you'll be out of commission for today."

Philip gasped.

"But I can't leave! I still have to continue my work! Who's going to handle the yard? Who's going to give the others advice? It's a very difficult task that only a very fast engine can handle, you know!"

Bear smirked, amused by Philip's proud view of himself.

"I think Stafford will manage it quite fine while you're being mended at the Dieselworks."

Philip raised an eyebrow.

"The Dieselworks?"

Bear was confused for a moment, before coming to a realization.

"Oh, this is your first time breaking down, isn't it...?"

"Um... I believe so, yes." A fearful look crossed his face. "Is the Diseelworks scary? I heard it was scary from the others..."

"The Dieselworks isn't scary, Philip," Bear grinned, "Just as the steam engines have the Steamworks, we diesels get repaired at the Dieselworks."

Philip was slightly confused by this.

"Why are they separated?"

"Apparently it's more efficient. I don't quite understand it myself, but both seem to be functioning so I suppose there isn't a problem."

Philip winced as Bear pulled out of the yard; he wasn't sure what he'd discover at the Dieselworks, but he didn't think he wanted to find out.

* * *

Soon, Bear pulled up to the Dieselworks.

Philip winced as he looked around the area; surrounding the Dieselworks were barren sandy hills. This was different for him, as he was used to the green countryside.

"It's so empty here..." he said quietly.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it."

Slowly the Hymek pulled into the building. He honked his horn to signal to the workmen.

"We're here, Philip. What do you think?" he asked, looking back.

Philip gasped with surprise as he took in the new surroundings. It was much darker than he had expected, and oil and grime were splattered around the facility. He felt very nervous now, but didn't want to express it.

"I, uh..."

'Arry and Bert had been talking before Bear had come and were not keen on being interrupted.

"Ey, watch the noise, grizzly!" 'Arry huffed as he looked down at him, " _Some_ of us are trying to have a conversation!"

"That's nothing. Listen to this."

A loud growl erupted from Bear's engine, startling the other three.

'Arry and Bert quickly regained their composure and glared down at the Hymek, who simply smirked with satisfaction.

Philip let out a small whimper as he observed a few sparks coming from Happy Hook.

"I-I already don't like it here..."

Hearing the childlike voice, 'Arry chuckled darkly as his gaze shifted to Philip.

"Ey, look who it is. It's the new runt. What are you so scared of, smallie?"

"W-who, me?" Philip stuttered as Bear was uncoupled from him.

"Do I see any other runts around here?" 'Arry asked sarcastically.

Philip looked around; the place seemed empty, besides a few workmen doing selective tasks.

"Um..."

"Exactly."

Bert grunted.

"What's he doing here, Bear...?"

"His engine overheated," Bear muttered, "It's really not that complicated..."

'Arry glared at Philip who chuckled nervously.

Bear began to reverse out of the building, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everything'll be alright, Philip. You don't know 'Arry and Bert very well yet, but they take delight in scaring the other engines. Just ignore them if they try and pull a fast one."

Philip tried to smile back, but it was clear he was very tense.

As Philip rose on the rotating turntable, the Smelter's twins exchanged a mischievous grin and continued their conversation.

"So, what were you saying before we _rudely_ got interrupted, Bert...?"

"Right. Do you have any ideas on who we can spook this Halloween-"

Philip gasped, cutting 'Arry off.

"Halloween?! It's already here?!"

'Arry gritted his teeth as Bert scoffed.

"Yes, Halloween's today..." Bert said dully.

"O-o-oh no... I hate Halloween..."

The two Smelter's twins glanced at each other and then at Philip.

"Why?" Bert said, trying not to smile.

Philip shuddered.

"H-Halloween's terrifying! I wouldn't want to get haunted by a ghost, and I don't see why everyone has such a happy night every year!"

'Arry and Bert couldn't handle it any longer and laughed.

"Ohoho, why should we expect less from wimpy ol' boxy here?" 'Arry quipped.

"That silly diesel would be scared of a cloud!" chortled Bert.

"H-hey! Being haunted is very serious!" Philip replied hastily, "What if all the ghosts and goblins attack at the same time? What happens if a skeleton jumps out and replaces my driver?!"

'Arry and Bert stopped laughing and realized Philip was going to drone on for a while.

"What happens if I turn into a skeleton? Or a pumpkin? Carved pumpkins are horrifying! Why would you waste a good pumpkin and turn it into something so... scary?! What if I have an accident and I'm left there all night?!"

By the time he was done, Philip was hyperventilating.

'Arry and Bert laughed again, much to Philip's dismay.

"W-what makes y-you two so sure you're safe?" he whispered fearfully.

"Because we're not idiots," 'Arry replied.

"Hey!"

A new laugh filled the Dieselworks before Philip could come up with a comeback.

"Oh, you foolish boxcab..."

Philip gasped in shock as a claw emerged from the shadows.

It opened and then slammed down again, startling him.

Diesel 10 smirked as he pointed Pinchy at Philip.

"If your poor little mind is so fragile that the thought of a _goblin_ throws you off the rails, then you have no idea what's really out there..."

He chuckled darkly and Philip's face paled.

"W-w-what is out t-th-there then?" he stuttered, knowing he didn't want an answer.

"Many things that I might add are quite traumatizing for someone like you. But the most terrifying of all is... The Mad Scrapper..."

Sparks flew from a piece of a machinery and fell by Philip.

A few lights shut off, and the Dieselworks instantly grew darker.

'Arry and Bert grinned, recognizing the title of the story.

Diesel, who was also at the Dieselworks, snickered at Philip's reaction.

Philip gulped.

"T-T-T-Th-The M-M-"

"Shut up," ordered Diesel 10, "Now, The Mad Scrapper is a BR Class 42, like myself. However, it covers up its face, as long ago, it was horribly disfigured in a crash... It also has a claw, like Pinchy here. Do you know what it does?"

"N-no..."

"Well, heh heh... Every Halloween, The Mad Scrapper comes to the Island of Sodor, and seeks out an engine... It doesn't matter whether it's diesel or steam... It chases them down until you run out of fuel... Oh, but that's not the worst part... When it catches you, it uses its claw to derail you... and then... it tears you **apart** piece by piece to the point whoever finds you can't even recognize that you were ever an engine! For the rest of your days, you'll be nothing but useless, suffering **scrap**!"

Pinchy grabbed a rusty wheel and crunched it.

Philip screamed with terror and slammed his eyes shut.

"No! No! I don't want that to happen! I have to hide! Hide me _now_!"

Diesel, 'Arry and Bert all winked and pretended to look scared.

"He might come for me!" Diesel cried in feigned horror.

"Or me!" 'Arry said.

"Or **you**..." Diesel 10 cackled, looking intently at Philip.

Philip's eyes widened.

"M-m-m-me?! W-w-what did I do?!"

Diesel 10 snickered.

"If you do something to anger it, it'll arrive..."

Den rolled into the Dieselworks, panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, Philip. I got the call at Crovan's Gate and hurried back as soon as I could and-"

The diesel-hydraulic paused and frowned at the fearful expression on Philip's face and the others smirking at him.

"Erm... Do I want to know?"

"No," said Diesel 10 flatly.

* * *

With newfound expertise from Den, the workmen swiftly mended Philip's engine over the course of the day.

Diesel, 'Arry and Bert had to leave and complete their own work, but Diesel 10 had no jobs, so he spent his time teasing Philip.

"I saw The Mad Scrapper once... Even someone as brave as _me_ was scared..." he chuckled.

Now Philip wanted to know how to avoid the apparition, so as not to be in any danger.

"W-what angers T-T-The M-Mad Sc-Scrapper?!" the boxcab whispered hoarsely.

Diesel 10 clanked Pinchy and he cackled wickedly.

"Many things, dear fellow, but its biggest grievances are showing how fast and strong you are and boasting how you win races... It doesn't like that, and takes it upon itself to beat you... and you know the rest."

Philip's jaw dropped instantaneously.

"B-b-b-b-b-but that's what _I_ do! All the time!"

"Well... I suppose you'll have to run for your life tonight, won't you...?"

All color drained from the boxcab's face.

"I-isn't there _any_ way to r-redeem myself?!"

Diesel 10 grinned as a thought struck him.

"He just might forgive you if you don't talk about how your races or brag about your abilities for tonight..."

Philip gulped.

"W-well it doesn't matter anyway! I'm not going out tonight! Stafford's handling the yard s-so I can just stay here! Heh heh heh-"

The sound of a groan interrupted Philip's anxious laughter.

Both Philip and Diesel 10 looked down and saw Norman being pushed into the Dieselworks by BoCo.

"Norman, what did you do _this_ time..." Diesel 10 said with disapproval.

Norman sighed with defeat.

"The usual, I'm afraid... Blasted engine gave out on me again... I was only shunting a goods train for Murdoch and... it happened."

Diesel 10 groaned.

"Norman, you are a disgrace of a diesel. You break down more than those tin kettles, and that's saying something!"

Norman looked down in shame, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the Fat Controller drove up in Winston behind BoCo.

Diesel 10 smiled nervously as his eyes narrowed at him.

The stout gentleman cleared his throat and glanced at the diesels.

"Now, I'm sure you all know about the maintenance run and how important it is."

The maintenance run is a train that runs a couple of nights per week; an engine with some workmen and tools checks the lines and provides repairs if needed. It was easier to do this at night as there are far less trains after dusk compared to the daytime. For the longest time, Harvey was in charge of this train, but ever since Norman arrived, he had taken over the job, as the run was easy on his engine and Harvey could focus his efforts on other work.

"Yes, sir," muttered Diesel 10 sluggishly, "Can't you ask the one with the hook to do it like before...?"

"I'm afraid not, Diesel 10. Harvey's helping at Knapford Harbour, and nobody else can help except Philip."

Philip's eyes bulged and he looked around fearfully.

"M-m-me s-s-sir?!"

The Fat Controller raised an eyebrow; he wasn't expecting Philip to have this much of a reaction. Usually, he was eager to try new tasks, whether it was suited for him or not.

"Yes. You being a small boxcab means you won't be much of a disturbance, as long as you don't wake anyone up. Don't worry about the yard; Stafford can take care of it until morning."

"On Halloween?!"

The Fat Controller put a hand to his chin.

"Mmm, you will miss the Earl's Halloween festival, yes... You don't mind, do you..?"

"Um..."

"Excellent. You can start at Tidmouth, where Rosie has already put them out of the way for you."

He tipped his hat and climbed back into Winston, who cast a sympathetic look at Philip.

As Winston drove away, Diesel 10 smirked at the smaller diesel.

"Good luck," he chuckled darkly.

Philip winced as the turntable lowered him down to the track. Then, he slowly rolled away to his destination.

Diesel 10 smirked as he noticed 'Arry, Bert and Diesel coming into the Dieselworks to sleep for the night.

"'Arry, Bert, Diesel! Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?"

"This isn't going to be like the time when you stole _Christmas decorations_ of all things, is it...?" Diesel oiled.

"What? No!" Diesel 10 spluttered, "It has to do with that idiotic boxcab..."

Diesel looked up and smiled slyly.

" _Now_ I'm interested..."

* * *

It took a little over an hour for Philip to reach Tidmouth Station.

He was still quite shaken about what Diesel 10 had told him, but he managed to calm down a little.

"I just won't talk about myself and I'll be alright..." he told himself confidently, "I'll stay alive tonight... I hope..."

* * *

At the station, Diesel lurked in the shadows, reciting in his mind.

Bear had been watching him while his passengers climbed aboard his coaches and was now starting to get suspicious.

"Er... do you mind explaining what you're doing?" he asked.

Diesel, irritated, glared at him.

"I'm waiting for a train, obviously. What do you think?"

"It's hard to tell with you. I know you have something up your sleeve."

"Oh, but I can't, dear Bear, for we don't have sleeves."

Bear gritted his teeth in annoyance as the guard blew his whistle.

"You knew what I meant..." he muttered as he left.

Diesel smirked triumphantly. His smirk grew wider as Philip rushed in to collect his maintenance train.

"Ah, hello, Philip!"

Philip blinked in shock.

"Weren't you just at the Dieselworks?"

Diesel chuckled.

"Yes, indeed I was, but I am very fast."

A twinkle came into his eye that Philip didn't see.

"Maybe faster than you..."

Philip gasped and huffed, sensing a challenge and momentarily forgetting about what Diesel 10 had said.

"Hey! I am very fast, for your information! In fact, I'm-"

He stopped short as the words fell on him like bricks. Diesel appeared confused as Philip gasped. The boxcab began to hyperventilate and tears welled up in his eyes with fear. He was so broken he didn't even notice himself being coupled to his train.

"No, no, no, no, **no**!"

"My friend Philip! What could ever be the matter?" Diesel asked.

"Diesel, it's horrible! The Mad Scrapper's going to turn me into scrap now!"

Diesel gasped dramatically.

"Oh, that's terrible! Why?"

"Diesel 10 said he's going to get me if I boast about myself, and I did!" Philip wailed.

"That's a shame..." Diesel's Better run."

Philip's eyes widened as he slowly pulled out of the station.

Diesel jumped as the sound of a hydraulic claw reached him. He glanced at a signalbox that separated a siding from the Main Line and watched intently. Finally, a claw rose above the roof and it opened and closed.

* * *

Philip shivered as he slowly rolled along the line.

"I have to speed up, I just have to," he said shakily, his self-preservation kicking into gear.

Desperately, his speed shot up and the workmen jolted in their seats.

One poked his head out of a window.

"Slow down, will you? You're not racing today."

Philip looked at his buffers but didn't reply; he didn't feel like telling them about The Mad Scrapper. They'd only laugh anyhow.

"Our job is to carefully inspect the track, and to do that we have to go slowly, or we may miss something. If that happens, that could lead to disaster. Would you like to be responsible for a nasty accident?" another chided.

Philip gulped and slowed down again.

The workman nodded approvingly.

"That's better... just make sure it stays that way, or I can report it to the Fat Controller."

"Y-yes, sir..."

Philip hated to go this slow, though he knew he'd upset the workmen, and he'd rather not be reprimanded by the Fat Controller.

He was so stressed about his speed that he didn't even hear a quiet but still present rumble that shook the ballast.

A workman did though and he looked back curiously.

"What's your problem, Kevin? You superstitious?" another workman asked.

"No, but... I could've sworn I heard something."

"You work on a railway. Surely you're used to rumbling sounds."

"But if a train was to pass, it already would've, right?"

Philip's eyes bulged as he overheard the two's conversation.

"A rumbling?!" he shouted.

Kevin squinted and strained his ears to see if the sound would come again. However, it never did.

"...hmm, it seems to be gone. I must've imagined it after all."

He smiled sheepishly at the other workmen's glares.

"...sorry, heh heh... heh..."

Philip had his doubts however...

* * *

Bear was collecting more passengers for his local train, and he was beginning to become impatient.

He looked back in annoyance down the platform and grunted, seeing nobody there.

"Why on earth are we still here? This is the longest delay I've had in weeks!"

"We must wait for the guard, I'm afraid. Don't know what's taking him though," said his driver.

Bear was about to groan when Philip pulled in. He cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"Hello Philip."

Bear then noticed that Philip looked utterly terrified.

"Philip? What happened at the Dieselworks?" he asked immediately.

Philip gulped and looked pleadingly at Bear, once more on the brink of tears.

"Diesel 10 told me about The M-M-Mad Scrapper, that chases down other engines and sc-sc-sc-scraps th-th-them..."

Bear raised an eyebrow.

"Diesel 10?"

"And The M-M-Mad Scrapper gets a-angry by engines b-bragging a-about themselves, and th-that's what I do, a-apparently! Save me Bear, **please**! I don't want to get turned into scrap!"

Bear winced; he wasn't sure what had gone down at the Dieselworks, but he knew it was taking its toll on Philip.

"Now, now, I'm sure he was only teasing you. It's Halloween and he probably found it fun."

"D-Diesel 10 n-never l-lies, B-Bear," Philip gulped.

"Are you certain about that...?"

Philip was about to reply when a workman cleared his throat.

"Stop all this nonsense about mad engines and just do your job, if you please... There's still a lot of the railway left to inspect."

The boxcab glanced at Bear but said nothing as he pulled out of the platform.

Bear watched him go, worried.

"I can't imagine what that blasted Diesel 10 said..."

A small snicker caught him off guard.

"Who's there?" he shouted, eyes darting in all directions.

At last, he saw what he had heard.

A large diesel rumbled through the station, slowly but carefully.

"What?! I-Is _that_ The Mad Scrapper?"

He squinted and could definitely see _something_ lurking behind Philip. Bear gasped.

"I must protect Philip!" He looked back at his coaches and groaned. "Bother, I still have this train don't I..."

A quiet whistle blew, and Neville pulled in with some refrigerated vans of produce,

"Oh, thank goodness. Neville!"

Neville smiled.

"Hello! I-"

"You don't have any more trains tonight, do you Neville?"

"Er... no, I don't, but-"

Bear was swiftly uncoupled from his coaches.

"Right, can you please take my passenger train then? I have something important to do!"

The Hymek honked his horn and he roared away.

"Wait, what? Bear! Come back! What are you doing?"

Neville sighed and glanced at the coaches.

"Well... I suppose someone has to pull you."

* * *

Bear slowly trundled through the night, carefully watching the figure in front of him.

He still couldn't see who or what it was, but it looked very big indeed.

"I don't know what that thing is, but it won't lay a buffer on Philip," he promised himself.

Philip, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of Bear; he was still trying to calm himself down.

"M-maybe it'll forgive me... Please forgive me, Mad Scrapper! I-I'll rectify my mistakes a-and um... oh no..."

 _Crash!_

"Oh, darn it... Might've known this thing would ruin the fun somehow..."

Philip looked back in alarm and saw a fallen branch on the ground. He then gaped at what he saw next; a BR Class 42 with a hydraulic claw, though it seemed to be covered in some sort of cloth.

The boxcab didn't think twice; he screamed and shot down the line.

The workmen jolted in their seats.

"Oh, what's that silly little engine up to now...?"

One workman's face paled, pointing back at the figure.

"I was right, fellows! I was right the whole time! That must've been where the rumbling came from!"

"Huh? What?! O-oh right. Bwhahahaha, I'm going to _scrap you_!" The Mad Scrapper shouted as it sped up as well.

Bear gasped.

"I knew it! Come back here, fiend!"

The figure seemed to pay no attention to Bear however as its claw opened as it attempted to snatch Philip's lamp.

"Hellllllllp!" he wailed as he raced into Wellsworth.

"You can't escape your doom! Bwhahahahaha!"

"No, stay back! I'm very fast- oh..."

"What's that about not bragging?"

Philip gasped as the figure rolled alongside him. Even through the cover he could feel its eyes stare at him.

"You're not very fast, are you little box? You'll make fine scrap at the Smelter's..."

Philip desperately surged forward as his little wheels rattled on the rails.

The boxcab raced up Gordon's Hill,though The Mad Scrapper did the same.

"You won't get away!" it declared as Philip soared down the other side.

The trio roared through Maron.

Philip was surprised to feel his wheels swerve onto a different line.

"The Ulfstead Branch Line?! Oh no, The Mad Scrapper's going to scrap everyone at the Earl's Halloween party!"

The Mad Scrapper cackled as its claw picked up a rock.

The workmen cried out and ducked as the figure threw the rock.

The rock missed Philip, but only by a few inches.

"Hellllp meeee!" the boxcab wailed as countryside flew by.

"No-one's around to. Bwahahahaahaha!"

Philip looked up and saw the castle in the distance.

"Soon there will be!"

The figure smirked underneath the cloth.

"Go on then, head to the castle. I'm sure everyone would love to see me."

Philip gulped but his wheels kept turning; he knew what would happen if he stopped.

The castle drew nearer and nearer, and the hill that lead up to it was fast approaching.

Philip surged forward with all of his remaining energy.

"I must get there! I must get there!" he told himself, trying to remain calmer than insane.

The Mad Scrapper cackled and its claw reached out again.

The boxcab wanted to sigh with relief he saw the looming castle gate, but he wasn't out of danger yet.

 _Snap!_

Philip heard the noise but didn't attempt to question it as he flew through the gate.

"Please, anyone help meeeeee!" he cried as the castle station whirred past.

Luckily for Philip, the castle drawbridge was down. He screeched to a halt and panted heavily as the other engines stopped talking to look at him.

"Philip? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing the maintenance run?" Percy asked.

"T-there's no time to explain! Y-you have to hide me from The Mad Scrapper!"

"The Mad Scrapper...?" James scoffed dully.

"Y-yes, you must believe me! It's chased me a-all over the i-island, and-"

"Bwhahaha, I'm **here** , silly little boxcab."

Philip looked back and screamed as a shadow approached the castle.

"I-It's h-him! H-h-h-hide me n-now! P-please!"

"Ow, get that blasted light out of my eyes! I can't see!"

Everyone gasped and scowled at the sight of him.

"Diesel 10!"

"D-Diesel 10?!" Philip cried.

Diesel 10 grunted as he saw that his cloth was gone.

"Oh great, the stupid thing ripped on a tree branch on the way here, I suspect. Blast!"

" **You're** the Mad Scrapper?!" Philip shrieked, "N-now it makes sense! Y-you were trying to warn me of your evil doings, and-"

"I'm not the Mad Scrapper, you idiot. I only pretended to be to scare you and-"

The sound of another horn caught the engines off guard.

"I've caught you!" proclaimed Bear as he rounded a bend, "and... what the? Diesel 10?!"

Diesel 10 bit his lip as Bear's engine roared.

"I should've known it was you. Why on earth would you scare such a little engine like that?"

"I'm not little!" whined Philip.

The Earl, who had just returned from the Halloween festival at Harwick, sighed as he walked up to a grumpy Diesel 10.

"I think it'd be wise to call the Fat Controller," he said, "I love surprises myself, but scaring this poor little fellow to the point where he fears for his life isn't right, Diesel 10."

"I said I'm not little!"

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny. It's not my fault he's scared by a little laughter, or that you lot can't take a light-hearted joke."

"Light-hearted? Are you mental? He thought his life was at risk! What did you even expect to do if you caught him?" shouted Bear angrily.

"Uh... hadn't thought of that. Reveal myself and knock him over?"

"You make me sick," muttered Bear.

"Good."

* * *

Diesel 10 trudged slowly into the Dieselworks with a scowl on his face.

Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were already there, with devious smirks.

"'ello, mate. Glad to see you back. 'ow'd it go?" 'Arry asked eagerly.

Diesel 10 snorted. "It was all so entertaining until I got discovered by that thin Santa Claus."

"You mean the Earl...?" Bert asked in confusion.

"Yes. Don't even ask me how he got that position. He's a clown."

"So... what happened?" Diesel queried skeptically.

Diesel 10 attempted a chuckle, but it came off as nervous.

"Uh... The cloth ripped from a tree branch and-"

"Oh, of course you had to screw it up somehow," Diesel fumed, "We worked our buffers off for your little scheme and you just tore it off on a tree branch?!"

"Wait, it's not like that!"

"You're on your own from now on. Don't ask me to do you any favors anytime soon," Diesel huffed as he rolled away.

"Some diesel you are..." Diesel 10 huffed, just as a loud horn blew from behind.

The big diesel yelped and looked back, only to find a giggling Philip reversing out of the Dieselworks.

"Get back here! I'll get you!" he cried and he tried to reverse but Dart rolled up, smirking.

"You know the rules, Diesel 10. You can't leave the Dieselworks after that little fiasco you caused. Fat Controller's orders."

"Well, this is a new low for ya," 'Arry huffed, "and that's saying something."

Diesel 10 gritted his teeth and slammed Pinchy twice.

"I'll have my revenge... I will have my revenge! Bwhahahaahahahahaha... ha..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again I deeply apologize for this being so late. I had no clue what to do with it for a while and I still don't think it's particularly good in certain areas. I may go back and rework it a little later, but for now, this is what we have. Happy... Thanksgiving. :P


End file.
